Helping the Kid
by 206
Summary: Booth helps cheer Sweets up when Daisy breaks up with him. Oneshot


A/N: Booth and Sweets friendship...just because it wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't remember the time of death for Sweet's parents so its random. Also I don't want Sweets and Daisy to break up because I think that they are really cute together. Thanks.

Booth watched as Daisy walked away from Sweets, possibly forever. He didn't know what the argument was about but he had made his career on being able to read people and he knew that it wasn't good. Booth knew that he gave the kid a hard time a lot, because of his age, because he was a shrink and liked to try and mess with their heads; but he really did have a soft spot for the kid. Especially after that very revealing night when he had found out that Sweets had been abused as a child too. That was why, while the squints looked at Sweets awkwardly not sure of what to do or say, he went and clapped the poor kid on the back and led him out of the lab.

"Come on" He said quietly as they headed towards his SUV.

"What are we doing?" Sweets asked him miserably

"Well you decide, we could either cheer you up or wallow in self-pity" Booth said unlocking the SUV. Sweets stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, you want to help me feel better?" He asked and Booth had to bite back the remark he was going to make about how old Sweets had sounded saying that line.

"Unless you don't want me to" He replied instead with a shrug. Sweets gave a brave attempt at a smile. "Great, now get in the car."

----------

"Why are you doing this?" Sweets asked as they bowled. He was losing badly but he was still enjoying himself.

"Because I hate to see the sad little child face on anyone" Booth replied as he picked up his ball.

"What?" Sweets inquired, for once his curiosity was not psychologically based, he was genuinely interested in the answer, so Booth gave it to him.

"The sad little child face. Bones used to get it when she went to visit her father or Russ in jail, Hodgins had it for weeks after he broke up with Angela. Cam had well I can't really tell you and now you have it."

"The sad little child face" Sweets had a million and one psychological reasons, a million things that made those words from Booth into priceless gems about the man's past and present character, but looking at Booth he pushed them all aside.

"Thank you" He said, slightly embarrassed.

---------

Sweets sighed as he leaned back in his seat in the SUV.

"What's the matter Sweets?"

"Nothing"

"Seriously, who are you talking to? I may not have a doctorate in Psychology but I am pretty good at reading people, if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed. Its just…..I thought….I knew that things were kinda going downhill, but I….it just seemed so….I didn't want it to end, especially not like that." Sweets stammered out as he fiddled with a loose thread on his pants. Booth was silent for a moment.

"Sweets, everyone goes through this. You give your heart to someone in hopes that they won't crush it and more often then not it gets crushed. But that doesn't mean that you pull yourself out of the game. If Daisy is the girl for you then it will happen eventually. If not, you have great memories of while it lasted and you'll try again with someone else until you find that person just for you. It hurts, I know. And it's going to hurt for a while because of the relationship you guys had, hell Hodgins still isn't recovered but I am not bringing that up. Point is: you will heal and move on." Sweets was looking at Booth with a new expression on his face, he was absolutely amazed at what Booth had just done for him. He had been a father figure for him in order to help him feel better. And if it was manly and Booth wouldn't make a big deal over it, then he would have hugged Booth and not blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you" He whispered as Booth started the car and headed for Sweets' apartment.

"Some things you have to learn with age and experience Sweets; you can't learn everything out of a textbook"

"I know. But thank you also for doing that…I…My dad, adoptive dad, died six months before I joined the bureau and I just…Thank you for being fatherly" Sweets squeaked out the last part, unsure of how Booth would react. There was a moment of silence filled with tension before Booth chuckled a little and said,

"I am a father Sweets. I guess I could use the practice" Sweets smiled, he felt slightly jealous of Parker Booth but he now knew that Booth would help him when he needed someone and that was one of the best feeling's he'd had in a long time.


End file.
